Saturday Night Karaoke
by secamimom
Summary: Edward has just broken up with his girlfriend, so his friends decide to take him out to a karaoke bar where he happens to meet Bella.  Written for the Killing Me Softly Contest.  ExB.  Canon couples. Now a o/s, possible full story later.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N: So, this was my entry for the Killing Me Softly With His Song contest. No, I didn't win, but I had a lot of fun writing this one.**

I wiped down the table that had just been vacated by the group of usual housewives winding down on a Saturday night. I had been working here at the only karaoke bar in town for about two weeks, but I could already tell a lot about our regular patrons. You can tell a lot about the song someone chooses to sing in a karaoke bar. Someone who was sad or lonely often chose one of the few country songs in our collection. If it was a woman, she would choose some Carrie Underwood or maybe even a classic like Patsy Cline. A guy would choose some Hank Williams Jr. or some good old fashioned Garth Brooks. Classic 80's ballad songs were a favorite among groups of ladies attending together and guys liked to sing good old fashioned rock and roll.

I looked toward the door when I heard the over head bell chime. Three younger guys walked in, all talking rather animatedly with their hands. They sat down at a table near the small stage and removed their coats. As I walked over, I noticed how hot all three of them were. One of the guys was huge. I was talking line backer huge. He had short dark hair and dimples that you just wanted to squeeze. One of the other guys was tall and lean. He had wavy blond hair that was a little longer than the average guy kept his. The third guy is the one that drew my attention though. He seemed to be the most reserved of the group. He had brownish colored hair, but you could see hints of red in it. It was jetting out in all sorts of directions that made it look like he had been running his hands in it all day or that he had just had an amazing round of sex. Personally, I was imagining the latter... with me.

I walked up to their table and they all continued talking. As I listened in, trying not to be too nosey, I learned that it seemed that they were trying to get Mr. Sex Hair to sing.

"No, Emmett. No way am I gonna get my ass on that stage and sing. You and Jasper can get up there all you want, but there is no way I am embarrassing myself," Mr. Sex Hair himself said.

"So, can I take your order? Seems you might be needing some liquid courage?" I told them, as Mr. Sex Hair looked straight at me. I noticed then that he had the most beautiful set of green eyes I had ever encountered. I could see myself easily getting lost in them. He and I continued to stare at each other as if no one else was in the room.

"Yeah," the linebacker said, "we would all like a shot of Jack Daniels to start off with. You know what, just bring us the bottle and three shot glasses. I have a feeling we might need it tonight." I raised my eyebrows in question, but he just smiled back at me so I went to the bar and got what they ordered.

I placed the three shot glasses on the table and filled them each with the liquor before placing the bottle in the middle of the table. They each picked up their shots and the blonde said "bottoms up" before each of them downed theirs.

"Now that you have your drinks, can I get you something to eat?" I hoped they would order something to eat. If they just drank that whole bottle of whiskey and didn't eat something, I didn't want to be in here cleaning up their vomit. I had done that way too many times in the little time I had worked here.

"Bring us a couple orders of hot wings," the blonde said. I noticed that Mr. Sex Hair had already taken another shot while I was standing here and was pouring another. It seemed as if they had talked him into singing and he was trying to get the courage.

"Okay, two orders of hot wings will be right out," I told them before I walked back behind the bar and placed their order with the cook. Walking up to stand beside Angela, another waitress here, we both looked toward the table of guys. It seemed they might have been arguing again by the way Edward's face was looking.

"So, what do you think their story is?" Angela asked me. Ever since I started here, she and I liked to make up stories about the patrons and see just how right we were. I began to let my mind wonder to what their story was when I saw Mr. Sex Hair get up on stage and pick up the microphone.

"Looks like we might just find out now," I told Angela, grinning. Mr. Sex Hair ran his hands through his hair and stumbled a bit on stage. I choked back a laugh and looked at his friends who seemed to be doing the same thing. He flipped them both the bird before looking my way and smiling slightly.

"My name's Edward. I'm gonna sing now." As soon as the first chords of the song started playing I knew his story already. He had just broken up with someone. This song was a clear choice by a lot of men lately that had come in after a break up. And thinking back to the way Edward was downing the shots earlier, I had a feeling I was exactly right.

Edward was bopping his head as he sang the opening lines to the song. His friends were laughing their asses off, but I think he might have already been too drunk to even care. I stood and watched him as he sang out the words with his eyes closed.

_"When you see my face,_

_Hope it gives you Hell, _

_hope it gives you hell. _

_When you walk my way,_

_Hope it gives you Hell, _

_hope it gives you Hell"_

Yep, I knew it. Typical song sung by a twenty something year old man that had just gone through a break up. I was almost sure this was Edward's story. And I was almost positive that these two guys were his best friends and while they had girlfriends themselves, they were here for a bit of moral support. I looked back at Edward as he continued to rock out on stage. He might have been completely plastered, but he was still sex on legs.

_"And truth be told I miss you,_

_Truth be told I'm lying"_

When it got to those lines of the song, most guys truly began to let loose, and Edward didn't disappoint. He continued to sing his heart out to the song as I made my way over to their table with their food. I placed it down on the table and was ready to turn and walk away when I felt two arms wrap around my waist and hot breath on the back of my neck.

"Where ya goin' sexy?" the velvet voice whispered in my ear. I gasped and might have even moaned at the words spoken. I turned around and was met with the green eyes of Edward. He held onto my waist and sat down in his chair, pulling me down to sit in his lap. I gasped when I felt his very prominent erection digging into my ass. I wiggled a little bit on his lap and he pushed my body further into him. I knew I needed to stop him because he probably wasn't in his right mind and didn't need to doing anything drastic on a drunken whim.

Edward reached for the liquor bottle, poured himself another shot and downed it quickly, all the while holding onto my waist tightly.

"Edward, man," the line backer said, "she's gotta get back to work. You can't just keep her here like that."

"Sure I can," Edward slurred, and tried to pour himself another shot, but not before the other guy snatched the bottle from him.

"She..." he said, turning me toward him on his lap. He brought his face closer and closer to my chest and kept blinking his eyes. I realized he was trying to read my name tag in his drunken haze. He smiled widely and then leaned back in his chair.

"Bella here doesn't mind at all, do ya baby?" he said, winking at me. He began to rub his hand up and down my sides as he stared at me.

"Um, no I don't mind sitting here with you guys, but do you think maybe it can wait until I get off my shift?" I tried to get up and Edward tried to hold onto me. The blond stood up and tried to intervene.

"Come on Edward, how about we go look through the album for another song to sing. Maybe you can pick one just for Bella here." Edward reluctantly let me stand, but didn't let go of my waist. Before I knew it, he spun me around and had his lips to mine. I didn't even have time to react before he was pulled away by his friends. As he walked towards the stage backwards, he winked at me again and I just shook my head and laughed.

I made myself busy behind the bar straightening some things out, but kept looking back toward the three of them. Edward and the blonde were now on stage looking through the album and the big guy was making his way toward the bar. I looked up at him and he flashed me those adorable dimples and took a seat.

"Um, hi. I'm Emmett. That's Jasper and Edward up there on stage. I just wanted to apologize for what Edward did earlier. You see, my brother isn't a big drinker and that whiskey went straight to his head. He just broke up with Tanya and..." I interrupted Emmett with my laughter and he stared at me.

"I'm sorry. I know a break up isn't funny but I pretty much guessed his story the minute he got up on stage and started singing. Most guys who pick that song have some bitch they want to get back at."

"Oh yeah? Well, they just broke up and our girls figured we should bring him out and help him get his mind off of it. And yeah, he got a little plastered. So yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"Emmett, really, it's no problem. You kinda get used to shit like that when you work in a bar." It looked like Edward and Jasper had finally chosen a song as they both picked up a mic.

"This one's for you, sexy," Edward slurred as he stood on stage waiting for the music to start.

_"She was a fast machine_

_She kept her motor clean_

_She was the best damn woman that I ever seen_

_She had the sightless eyes_

_Telling me no lies_

_Knockin' me out with those American thighs_

_Taking more than her share_

_Had me fighting for air_

_She told me to come but I was already there_

_'Cause the walls start shaking_

_The earth was quaking_

_My mind was aching_

_And we were making it and you -_

_Shook me all night long_

_Yeah you shook me all night long_"

As Jasper continued to sing the next verse, Edward kept staring at me and I couldn't help but ignore Emmett and stare right back. He might have been completely plastered, but it didn't affect his hotness one bit. As a matter of fact, it might have made him a little sexier in my eyes. Once the song was done, they both laid the mics down and hopped off stage. Well, Jasper hopped Edward's was more like stumbling. Jasper led Edward over to their table and helped him get his coat on. The bottle of liquor was more than halfway empty and I was sure that Emmett and Jasper had only taken the one shot each when I first brought it over. I began to silently wonder exactly how many shots Edward had taken.

"I guess I better get going. Thanks for understanding. Edward really is a great guy when he's not so... drunk. Maybe we'll stop back by sometime." I nodded my head and told him that sounded good. I watched, smiling, as the two of them tried to drag Edward out the door.

"I have to say goodbye to Bella!" he kept saying over and over. He tried repeatedly to get away from them and finally succeeded. He ran up to the bar and stopped in front of me. Standing on the ledge on the front of the bar, he leaned over and grabbed the sides of my face, pulling me in for a quick kiss before his brother and Jasper snatched him away.

"Bye Edward," I said, waving at him as they drug him away. He smiled widely at me and waved back.

"Bye Bella! I promise, I will see you again!" he screamed before they finally had him out the door. I laughed loudly as I walked over to clear off their table. Hopefully they would be back soon. They definitely made my Saturday night interesting.

**A/N: Here's the deal. At one point, I was thinking of maybe making this into a full fledged story. As of right now, it's up to you guys. If you guys review and let me know how much you'd like to hear more from these characters, I'll continue it. If not, I will just leave it as this o/s. If I do decide to continue this, it will be after my other two stories are complete, which won't be long from now.**


End file.
